heyarnoldfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Commentary: Fireside Love
Arnold: Ah, yes. A fic by another one of my favorite authors, Amie J Kuhn. ---- It was another beautiful day in Danville yet again. And Phineas was enjoying it with his brothers: Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Lawton. ---- Arnold: Yeah this requires an explanation. See, Amie writes stories that put her and this "Lawton" person who I'm guessing is supposed to be her friend, into the cast of TV Shows she likes. And she does it excellently. Helga: And excessively. ---- With them were the Fireside Girls, Bob, Bub, Kimi, Woolen, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Amie. Bob and Bub had brought their brand new fairies for everyone to meet: Vince and Tony. ---- Phoebe:'''The perfect setting for a picnic with all her friends. What cold POSSIBLY go wrong? ---- Tony was Bub's fairy and he looked a lot like him. Vince was Bob's fairy and he also looked like him. Anyways; Timmy wanted to have revenge on Lawton for all that Lawton did to him: to spend one day as an eleven year old kid... Timmy turned to his fairy family and wished, "I wish Lawton was eleven years old again!" ---- '''Rhonda: That's one way to just get to the point. Helga: Well this IS a one-shot. ---- Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and turned Lawton into an eleven year old with a 'poof'. The instant Lawton became eleven again, the Fireside Girls were all over him. ---- Stinky: Gosh, he's a regular Casanova ain't he? Arnold: Yeah. Fortunately his charm has no effect on tomboys like Hel--''(sees Helga also all over him)'' Aw dang it! ---- "Ew," the young Lawton said, "I don't like girls!" That's when he laid his eyes on Amie. He blushed at her and added, "But you are a different story." "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Amie groused, feeling like Vanessa when Ferb flirted with her. "You should ask one of us out since we are your age," Isabella pointed out. "Yeah, ask me out," said Gretchen. "No, me," said Ginger as she pushed Gretchen aside. Adyson pushed Ginger out of the way and said, "Better idea, he should ask ME out!" "No way, Sweetwater," said Milly as she pushed Adyson aside, "He should ask me." "No way, Milly," Katie stated, "He should ask ME!" That's when the girls started to argue and they got into this big dust ball and started to fight. "This is terrible," Ferb stated, "we have to stop them!" Phineas stopped his brother and stated, "Not yet." The girls kept fighting as Ferb then added, "You're right, Phineas. This would be much better with pudding!" ---- Arnold: Everything's better with pudding. ---- To this, Phineas just nodded. Baljeet asked, referencing 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody', "Where have I heard that before?" It wasn't long before the girls came out of the dust ball and started to tug on Lawton. Amie watched over this, a bit annoyed. She turned to Timmy and asked, "Why did you do that?" "It's called the streets of pay and back," Timmy answered, "He was taking me away from you!" "Timmy," Amie said, calmly, "No one can take you away from me. You are my best friend and you always will be." Timmy smiled at that. Amie then pointed to Lawton and asked, "Now, can you change him back?" "After one more thing," Timmy answered. "Which is," Amie questioned. Timmy clapped his hands together and with that; Isabella became Amie's best friend, Ginger became his sister, and balance was restored as was Lawton. Amie kissed him, happily and they all lived happily ever after. ---- Arnold: Awww. How sweet. Helga: Yuck. Enough of this lovey-dovey crap. ---- Sonic: Hey, everyone! Allow me to toss it to PnFfan1028! Lawton: Hey, thanks, Sonic and I've gotta say, this is one interesting one shot. ---- Rhonda: Sure is. Simply fabulous. ---- Timmy: Can't say that it is not original. Phineas: You got that right. Isabella: We actually fought over Lawton? ---- Arnold: Strange as it is, yes. ---- Gretchen: Apparently, yes. Ginger: Too weird! Adyson, Milly, and Katie: I agree! Amie: And him then hitting on me? Tootie: Looked too much like me chasing after Timmy. Ferb: Well, I think we oughta... Buford: Hey, didn't we have a special announcement? Irving: That we did! Django: Take it away, Baljeet! Baljeet: Make sure that you check out Padraig Duffy's forums! Trixie: Thanks, Baljeet! Chester: Well, let's wrap this up! A.J.: Sounds good. Alicia: Take it away: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Perry! Cosmo and Wanda: Please read and review! Poof and Perry: And always think outside of the box! ---- Arnold: Words to live by, Poof. Words to live by. As I said, this author writes really well. She's one of the few authors that can get away with self-inserts because her character actually HAS a personality.? '''Rhonda:? '''With fabulous authors like this, I can see why Fairly OddParents has almost 2000 fanfics on Fanfiction.net.